


Journey: An Erotic Pokemon Adventure

by Faceless



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Age Difference, Erotica, F/F, Female Protagonist, Futanari, POV Female Character, Porn With Plot, Teenagers, Yuri, female on futa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faceless/pseuds/Faceless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An emotional incident with her mentor spurs Hilda on a personal journey that will lead her to new places, adventures, and unexplored territories of the mind.</p><p>Set in an AU.</p><p>(futa on female, teen, plot driven)</p><p>ABANDONED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in a pokemon AU and will feature a lot of drastic changes to the original pokemon universe. If you'd like to receive more info about these changes, check out the "AU Info" entry right below here. Otherwise, feel free to read the story and discover these changes on your own.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~  
> AU Info
> 
>  
> 
> The story will be set in a Pokemon AU where all pokemon are anthropomorphic and are no longer captured in balls. They are regarded as equals and coexist with humans. Humans have also developed the ability to perform the same feats as pokemon through their relatively recent possession of "auras". Auras were once an exclusive feature of pokemon that influenced their typing and the powers they could perform, but now they have been inherited by humans as well. Another change is that Guilds have taken the place of Gyms. They are essentially organizations of highly powerful and competent aura hosts that are akin to the superhero teams such as the X-Men, the Justice League, or the Teen Titans – groupings of people who unite their exceptional powers together in order to protect and better serve the public. Their jobs range from stopping the actions of international criminal organizations to mediating conflicts between quarrelling neighbors. There really is no job too big or too small for them. And of course, there will be lots of hot sex! Yay sex!
> 
> Although this is a fanfic set in the pokemon universe, I've obviously taken a lot of creative liberties, and I intend to include characters from other fandoms within it as well once things progress. It will also prove to be rather plot driven at times, and while the lead character will be Hilda, expect the POV character to shift from chapter to chapter. I know this must sound like some fanperson's ADHD fueled, fantastical wet-dream - which it basically is - but I intend to do my best to turn my fantasy into something erotic, captivating, and enjoyable. 
> 
> As far as kinks go, they will vary, but you can count on there being oodles and noodles of futanari sex, and probably a fair amount of yuri. While male characters will be featured in the story, sometimes heavily, I won’t be including them into any expansive forays of eroticism. I'm also always open to feedback regarding the direction of the story - and feedback in general - so please comment or message me if you'd like to see anything.

There was a knock at the door before Professor Aurea Juniper heard it creek open, followed by the sound of footsteps shuffling through the main entry way and towards her lab. The noise caused by her sudden visitor managed to pull Juniper away from her tome of papers and coax a smile from her lips.

“You’re late,” said Juniper.

Stepping through the archway was Hilda White. Her thick mane of a ponytail bounced with every step she took and she was wearing her infamous tarnished denim short-shorts again, the pair that sparsely covered her curvy bubble butt and proudly displayed the many cuts and bruises that decorated her legs. A tight white tank top clung to her lithe curves from the sweat that glossed over her body like a musky coat of wax.

“You’re smiling,” said Hilda.

“I am. You know I’m always happy to see you. However, that doesn’t have anything to do with you getting here an hour late. We have a lot of training ahead of us, and the modest progress you’ve made so far is only going to come more slowly if you keep this up.”

“Modest progress?”

Hilda approached the desk Juniper sat at and slapped her hands against its surface.

“You’re crazy professor, I’ve made great progress! I’m the probably the best aura battler in the school district by now. In fact, I was late because I was training - I just got out of an extended practice at our school. Coach had everyone spar each other and I beat all of my opponents easily. So then she took three of the other best battlers and had me fight them all at once, and I beat their asses again! It was great. You would have been so proud of me!”

“I bet you were amazing – I’ve never doubted your combat ability. But it’s the other aspects of being a guild member that you need to hone in on – the subtle, more important skills like mediation, persuasion, and critical thinking. If you don’t master those than all the combat ability in the world won’t help you in the large majority of situations you’ll encounter on the job.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah – I’ve heard you say it a thousand times: Being a guild member isn’t all about kicking ass and taking names.”

“I’ve never said that.”

“Well, that’s what I hear. You know, you’re lucky you’re so pretty. I might have quit by now if I had another mentor that wasn’t as easy on the eyes.”

“You’re such a charmer. Do you tell your mother that you flirt with me during our sessions together or is it something I should bring up with Victoria myself?”

“She already knows I have the hots for you. In fact, she’d probably appreciate it if you didn’t bring up the subject to her - I drive her crazy enough as it is talking about you.”

Juniper tried to sigh but it transformed into a chuckle inside her mouth, which made Hilda smile. 

“Alright, enough – we’re wasting valuable time. I need to figure out what we’re going to do today now that your tardiness has thrown a wrench into things. I had arranged for you to accompany one of the city’s senior members for some field work but I already called it off because I thought you wouldn’t be arriving. Why don’t you go hop in my shower and wash that sweat off of you?”

“Can’t I lie on your couch for a little bit first? Being a bad-ass is kind of exhausting.”

“Sure, but if you take too long I’m going to have you file my research papers in place of your training.”

“Noted, Professor.”

Hilda walked to the large couch that bordered the far wall of the room and let her book bag plop to the floor before diving onto it. She arched her spine in a long, deep stretch that allowed Juniper a fair view of her shapely ass – with the bottoms of her cheeks peeking out of her skimpy short-shorts. Midway through her stretch, Hilda turned to face Juniper, making the professor snap her lingering eyes downward to a report she pretended to read.

“Did you know today’s Valentine’s Day?” said Hilda.

“Hm? So it is,” said Juniper, eyes still cast down on her desk.

“I take it you don’t have a Valentine this year.”

“No, nor did I have one last year, and the year before that.”

“You almost seem like you’re proud about it.”

“It’s a silly holiday. It was named in honor of the first human to be transformed into a pokemon - back when they still called anthromorphs that before The Great Change. He was a government agent who had his heart-broken so profoundly that he conceded his body to be experimented on for scientific research. Ironically, the scientist who turned him into a pokemon was the same man his ex-lover left him for. Why we honor his memory by giving chocolates to secret admirers and writing cringe-worthy love letters is beyond me.”

Hilda sighed and relaxed her body along the couch. There was a long pause before she spoke again.

“I was going to give you something today, but now I’m having second thoughts,” said Hilda.

“Hm? What was it?”

“It’s nothing. Forget I said anything. I thought you might have liked it, but I was probably just kidding myself.”

One of Juniper’s brow quirked up as she brought her attention to Hilda again, who was lying motionlessly on the couch with her face buried inside a throw pillow.

“Wait, now I’m curious. You can’t just bring something like that up only to dismiss it.”

Juniper rose from her chair and strode to the couch where Hilda was currently sprawled out upon, gently pushing aside some stray locks from Hilda’s voluminous hair before taking a seat on the open cushion just above her head.

“What were you going to give me?” said Juniper.

Hilda didn’t respond, choosing to remain still until she gradually started to raise herself up so that she could face the professor. Her eyes studied Juniper for a few quiet moments before she leaned over the edge of the couch to scrounge something up from the mess of papers inside her book bag. She pulled out a white envelope sealed with a glossy red heart-shaped sticker - clearly a Valentine. When Hilda had taken it out, she hugged it to her chest and looked at Juniper until her face reddened and she averted her gaze.

“What happened to the bold young lady I know so well? Don’t tell me you’re getting bashful now. You’ve gotten me a Valentine, yes? Your attraction to me is no secret, dear – you’ve told me countless time how hot you think I am, and you’ve asked me to be your girlfriend more than once,”

“I was only kidding about those times!”

Juniper stroked her fingers through the hair behind Hilda’s ear.

“Sure, sure. Anyway, feel free to play coy as long as you like. Eventually we’ll have to get to your training for the day, but seeing you like this is so adorable – it’s quite the treat.”

A deeper crimson enveloped Hilda’s face now as she submitted herself to Juniper’s playful teases. She muttered something unintelligible under her breath and handed Juniper the envelope while her eyes remained veered away from the source of her anxiety. Juniper opened it with skillful delicacy and pulled out a letter colored with gaudy pinks, reds, and violets. It was handwritten in black crayon and its barely readable words seemed to be made up of deliberate squiggles rather than letters. Deciphering it wasn’t an impossible task though, and slowly Juniper decoded the lines of chicken scratch that filled the length of the paper.

Professor Juniper,  
I don’t know how you still manage to put up with me. You’ve been my mentor for almost a year now and I don’t feel like I’ve gotten much closer to achieving the skillset you expect me develop. I know that sometimes I must seem like an impossible case, but I want to let you know that I treasure every moment I spend with you. You’re beautiful inside and out, and I’ve never had someone in my life that was so consistently kind and patient with me. You have no idea how much appreciation I have in my heart for you, but I hope this letter helps you realize how dearly I hold you. I know I’ve half-jokingly commented on how attracted I am to you a few times, but now I want to be completely honest: I really like you. I don’t expect you to reciprocate my feelings –you’re not only my mentor but you’re also a lot older than me. But even if it’s just for one day, would you be my Valentine?

Love,  
Hilda

A rosy tinge developed over Juniper’s cheeks as she read the letter; however, this was the only visible indication of any embarrassment she might have held. Juniper’s attention shifted back to Hilda, who she caught staring back at her - anticipating her reaction to the letter.

“Your hand-writing is horrible,” said Juniper.

A tide of distress washed over Hilda, as Juniper’s toneless words summoned her body upright and spurred her to face their host.

“What!? It took me all week just to muster up the courage to write that! How can you be so insensitive! You-,”

An elongated finger pressed up to Hilda’s lips, stifling her as Juniper hushed her into silence.

“Don’t work yourself into a fit; I was just playing a mean joke on you.”

Juniper’s lips formed into a fox-like smile but Hilda was still fuming. Her arms were crossed and tucked underneath her elbows, and her eyes were beaming invisible death rays into Juniper’s soul. Tried as she may, Juniper was unsuccessful in suppressing her laughter, which only served to further infuriate Hilda.

“Forgive me, you just look so cute right now. I can’t help myself – I’m sorry Hilda.”

“It’s not funny! Why are you treating this like it’s some kind of joke?! I just spilled my heart out to you and you’re not taking it seriously it all. I didn’t know you could be so mean!”

When Juniper caught the tears pooling within the corners of Hilda’s eyes, her laughter ceased and her lips pursed into a slight frown.  
“Wait, don’t cry. I was just trying to be cute with you before, but you’re right, it just came off as insensitive. I’m so sorry. I really loved the letter - it’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever written to me. I’d be honored to be your Valentine.”

Hilda shook her head.

“You’re just saying that now to make me feel better - you don’t really mean it. It was stupid of me to even write that letter in the first place.”

“No, I’m being sincere. It really means a lot to me. I just reacted the way I did to try and be flippant about it. If I was honest about how I really felt I…”

It was useless. The droplets continued to well up in Hilda’s eyes and it seemed like nothing Juniper could say would be able to dispel the thin streams from trickling down her face. Juniper watched Hilda with troubled eyes as she continued to sniff and whimper. She didn’t know what to do to rectify her mistake but the nauseating discomfort building in the pit of her stomach was torturing her to do something to redeem herself. Juniper's instincts began to take reign of her body and she drew a deep breath before closing her eyes and leaning into Hilda, until their lips touched and they kissed.

A sharp, surprised gasp nearly forced them to part, but Juniper leaned in even further to assure that no gap could be created between their locked lips. She pressed a tender hand against her cheek, while the other gradually glided along the skin of Hilda’s arm, eventually stopping at her shoulder where it tugged at the strap of her tank top with gentle desire. After a long moment, Juniper withdrew from Hilda’s lips and blinked open her eyes. They searched her face and spotted the remnants of the tears she had managed to stop, remaining silent as she used a finger to brush them away.

“What was that?” said Hilda.

“A kiss,” responded Juniper, as she continued to locate and wipe away the wet residue from off her face.

“Yeah, but why? Why did you kiss me?”

“I’ve never seen you cry before, and I hated it, so I made it stop.”

“Oh….”

“I really do love your Valentine. I’m sorry I responded to it so facetiously – if I had reacted to it the way I wanted to, well, I would have ended up kissing you and that would have been an inappropriate thing for someone in my position to do – despite my feelings for you.”

“But you did end up kissing me.”

“Yes.”

“Because you like me too?”

“…Yes.”

Juniper had yet to make eye contact with Hilda since she broke their kiss, and she continued to n search over Hilda’s face despite knowing she had removed the last of her tears. They sat like this for almost a second, then Hilda was upon her - pinning her back to the couch, hands exploring her body, and hungry kisses pressing against her lips. Red embarrassment painted Juniper’s face as the last scaffoldings of her composure collapsed and dismantled. Hilda’s overwhelming passion caused her heart to flutter like a butterfly battling through hurricane winds, and her fingers to tremble and shake as they clung to Hilda’s slender hips. The strawberry taste of Hilda’s breath became more and more intoxicating with each of the visceral moans she sent reverberating down Juniper’s throat, as Hilda continued to extract pleasure from the nerve endings that were tingling like fire along Juniper’s lips. The suddenness and intensity of Hilda’s desirous onslaught almost paralyzed Juniper, and her baser inclinations were tempting her to forsake all inhibitions and allow her young pupil to continue with her affectionate indulgences. But the last bastions of her virtue found a way to take grip of her titillating senses and rouse her hands to push against Hilda, creating a few inches of separation between them.

“No, Hilda,” said Juniper.

“What’s wrong? You don’t like it?”

“It’s not that. Hilda, we can’t be doing this. I’m supposed to be your mentor; your mother is my friend and she’s entrusted me to be your role model – not this. Besides, you’re only a teenager! This is completely irresponsible of me - I should have never kissed you in the first place.”

“Don’t say that! Your kiss was the best moment of my life! And you can still have me this way and be my mentor too.”

If Juniper’s face wasn’t already flushed, she would have blushed again.

“Hilda, that’s really sweet. But this is wrong! I’m sorry I’ve allowed things to get this far, but if we take it any further…”

Juniper paused when she noticed Hilda’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Why do you have that look on your face?” said Juniper.

Hilda didn’t respond, and instead removed herself from atop Juniper’s form and knelt between her slightly spread legs.

“Hilda?”

As Juniper’s tilted her head up to get a better look as to what Hilda was doing, it was then she realized what it was that had stunned her into silence. Something was testing the fabric of her skirt, creating a noticeable bulge that Hilda was eyeing with devilish curiosity. Juniper silently cursed. The prior events had sideswiped her so thoroughly that she had neglected to notice her hardening shaft had pushed its way through her panties and was now breathing freely underneath the confines of her skirt. It was clear from the smirk creeping along Hida’s lips that she was scheming up something devious, and the anxiety that had subsided from Hilda’s previous stint returned two-fold.

“I didn’t know you were a futa.”

“Don’t you dare. I know what you’re thinking and that’s taking things way too far.”

Hilda merely replied with a smile, as she slipped her fingers underneath Juniper’s skirt and wrapped them around her impressive girth.

“Hilda!”

Juniper tried to rise from off the couch, but Hilda used her free hand to push her back with surprising strength as she began to stroke the cock twitching between her fingers. The nervous emotions raging within Juniper had turned her body especially sensitive, and the slow, smooth way Hilda was massaging her length sent tremors down her spine that had her buxom chest heaving and falling, as if somehow breathing would give her the power to quell her growing lust and combat the pleasure taking hold of her body.

“You look like you’re enjoying this,” said Hilda.

A slight, breathy moan escaped from Juniper, which she stifled once she realized how quickly she was losing herself to the experience.

“Stop! Please stop this! This isn’t right!”

“Oh, really? Well I think if you wanted to stop me, you would have done it by now. You’re a big girl, aren’t you Professor? You could make your little apprentice stop jerking you off if you really wanted to, right?”

Juniper tried to regroup once again to fend Hilda off of her, but the erotic sensations being conducted through her nearly realized erection pacified her attempt. Her skirt had been lifted up now, clearly revealing her large, pulsing shaft as it reveled in Hilda’s clutches. It looked monstrous compared to Hilda’s dainty hands, and the lecherous way she gazed at her as she continued to work her cock caused it to spasm noticeably, rising to full length as it released a dollop of pre that dripped down her length and lubricated Hilda’s continued strokes.

“That’s what I thought. You know the reason I’m doing this is to get you to drop those stupid inhibitions of yours. I want you Professor, and it’s okay for you to want me to.”

“Hilda…have you ever done this before?”

“I fantasize about doing this to you every night, but no, I’ve never done anything like this for real – and I wasn’t expecting you to be hiding this.”

Hilda bestowed a gentle squeeze around the erogenous flesh in her hand that caused Juniper to gasp.

“Now tell me that you want this too. It was fun breaking down your resistances, but I’m not going to go any further unless you’re honest about how badly you want this.”

“You can’t be serious; Hilda, I told you to stop.”

“But you weren’t being honest - just look at how your body’s responding to me! Look, tell me that you don’t want me right now and we can forget this ever happened – I’ll never tempt you like this again.”

Reluctantly, Hilda released her grip from Juniper and stared at her in rapt silence as she awaited her response. With Hilda’s carnal influence no longer engrossing her, Juniper thought she would be able to put a halt to their passionate course. But just as she began to open her mouth, her words froze on her tongue. She tried again and then once more, but she could not bring herself to refuse Hilda. A shudder twisted its way through Juniper’s body once she realized where things were inevitably proceeding - as the last of her trepidations rose to her throat to be expelled with an anxious breath. The genuine longing in her eyes must have spelled her revelation, as Hilda crawled over Juniper’s form and met her with another deep kiss.

Juniper received her this time, eagerly sucking and pulling at Hilda’s supple pink lips, relishing in the indulgence that casting her hesitations aside had afforded her. Her passion beckoned her tongue to breach Hilda’s lips, and soon her muscle was lining the crevices between Hilda’s lips and her teeth, and flickering against the vulnerable roof of her mouth. Hilda rewarded her actions with a lusty moan that encouraged Juniper’s hands to grab the fringes of her tank top and slide them up and over her body, until her supple breasts were exposed. They felt soft and fair as Juniper cupped them with her hands, and Juniper broke from her kiss to guide Hilda until her chest hung over her mouth – greeting her hardening tits with her tongue. She traced each of her nipples with it before using her teeth to pinch and tease at them with measured firmness, sometimes taking quick recesses to lick away while they were lodged between her teeth.  
“Professor!” gasped Hilda, as her eyes winced in sensual response to the attention Juniper was applying to her chest.

Juniper felt Hilda begin to grind against her still erect cock, positioning it between her thighs as it pressed against the denim fabric covering her groin. The material was rough and felt coarse on Juniper’s sensitive dick, but she could also feel the heat from Hilda’s pussy burning through it – catapulting her to another level of lust. As she continued to coat Hilda’s nubile tits in glistening saliva, Juniper pushed her cock more and more firmly against Hilda until she was sure her lover could feel it rubbing against the outsides of her walls. The sensation it was causing must have had the desired effect, as Hilda descended upon Juniper, ripping away her blouse and undoing her bra until her upper-body was completely bare. Hilda greeted Juniper’s nakedness by imparting a trail of desirous kisses starting at her neck, roving over each of her generous breasts, and teasing along the tender skin of her tummy, until she stopped at the base of Juniper’s phallus. She hesitated.

“I’m nervous. Sorry, I know that’s not the most attractive thing to say right now, but I want to make you feel really good and I’m not sure I’ll be able to” said Hilda.

Juniper met Hilda’s uncertain stare and reached a hand to her cheek, propping herself up with an elbow as she guided Hilda’s head towards her – meeting her halfway with a reassuring kiss.

“Well I’m really nervous about this – probably more than you are. But your performance is the last thing you should be concerned with – making love isn’t about that. But trust me, there’s nothing that you can possibly do that won’t make me feel good. If you’d prefer, I can tend to you instead…”

A slight smile cracked Hilda’s lips as shook her head and started to return to her prior position.

“Thanks for saying that. And as tempting as that sounds, right now I want this – I want to taste you.”

Hilda’s eyes stared at Juniper’s pulsating length for a few apprehensive seconds before she gradually brought her lips to kiss its enflamed head. They timidly embraced her tip, suckling at it before Juniper felt them purse with a degree more of resolve. She cooed when her lover brought her cool tongue to swirl circles around her head - marking it with wet, sticky saliva - and when Hilda took her first tentative plunge down her length, another emission of pre escaped her and melded with the slick dampness of the mouth that was tending to her lust. With her hands digging into Juniper’s copious thighs for balance, Hilda began to bob her head up and down the professor’s cock. Her diffidence was evident by her slow, tenuous motions, but as Hilda continued to slide her puckered lips along Juniper’s now spit glistened shaft, arousal began to overtake her, steadying her pace and rousing her to envelop more and more of the intimidating length.

Lewd gulps, slurps, and sucks bounced off the walls of the lab as Juniper’s cock was received by Hilda’s eager mouth. Her buxom chest rising and falling in dramatic fashion, Juniper tried to use her long, shuddering breaths to pacify the cum churning in her heavy sacs from shooting out of her like a geyser, but the natural aptitude Hilda was enthusiastically demonstrating was making it very difficult for Juniper to hold off. When Hilda withdrew from her cock with a slippery pop to catch her breath, Juniper thought she had earned enough of a respite to compose herself, but those thoughts were sabotaged once she felt Hilda’s tongue slithering down towards the base of her length to swallow one of her generous testicles whole.

“Fuck, Hilda!”

Despite her stuffed mouth, Hilda managed a muffled giggle that sent titillating vibrations along the delicate flesh testing her cheeks before shamelessly slurping away. Juniper guessed it was because Hilda had never heard her curse like that before, but it was all she could do to keep herself from losing her mind. Hilda moaned as she wetted Juniper’s nut with her tongue, making sure it was sopping wet before releasing it to inhale the previously neglected one. Her eyes were transfixed on Juniper’s winced gaze the entire time - almost smiling through them - as if Hilda knew just how sinfully good she was making her feel. Then Juniper felt one of Hilda’s hands tracing along the inside of her thigh - towards her puffy, wet pussy. It teased her at first, massaging the outside of her lips with her fingers as they edged closer and closer to her engorged clit. Juniper had to clench her teeth on the throw-pillow lying next to her head in order to stifle the glass-shattering scream from trying to force its way out of her throat – the dual sensations of Hilda suckling her balls and teasing her cunny making her want to throw Hilda over her desk and ravage her body. But once Hilda’s wandering fingers began to tease her hypersensitive nub - rubbing it between two fingertips with painstaking deliberation - intense euphoria obliterated the last strands of Juniper’s willpower like a shotgun blast as she surrendered to her peaking pleasure and let out a trembling, earth-shattering wail.

It must have caught Hilda by surprise, as Juniper felt her nut drop out of her lover’s mouth when the first eruption of cum exploded from her cock, splattering onto Hilda’s awestruck face. Contractions rocked through her body like a ruthless seizure as Juniper bucked into the air, letting her spunk splash everywhere with abandon. She felt a searing hot load crash onto her stomach, and between her teary eyes she thought she saw another shot land on Hilda’s still stunned expression, before snapping her head back as a second wave of carnal bliss possessed her.

Juniper's cock became cloaked in damp, wet heat; Hilda had finally come to her senses and her lips were pursed like a vise around Juniper’s throbbing and jutting cock, willing to bare the remainder of her orgasm. Driven by primal instincts, Juniper seized Hilda by her hair and forced her head down her length until Hilda’s lips nearly kissed her testicles and the tip of her cock pressed against the back of her throat. She knew she was hurting Hilda but Juniper could only think about satiating her lust as she felt the next wave of cum explode and spray into her. Load after load streamed out of her cock, viciously filling the insides of Hilda’s mouth until her cheeks were swollen with Juniper’s seed. Juniper would have happily drowned Hilda with her sweltering, thick spunk if Hilda hadn’t used her fingernails to tear into Juniper’s thighs – the sharp pain snapping her out of her trance.

“Hilda! Arceus, I’m choking you!”

Juniper released Hilda from her command, and nearly half a pint of cum came pouring out of her mouth, spilling it all over Juniper’s still twitching member. The first of a desperate series of heaves sucked in the surrounding air as Hilda fought to maintain her consciousness. Juniper was already kneeling next to Hilda, pulling back Hilda’s hair as she coughed up the last remnants of the spunk that still tainted her throat.

“Hilda, are you alright?! I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me – I couldn’t control myself.”

Hilda responded by giving a meek “thumbs up” between hacks.

“I think you almost killed me – it was pretty fun,” said Hilda, wiping away the tears that suffocating on Juniper’s cock had gifted her.  
Concerned as she was, Juniper had to laugh at Hilda’s response. Her senses were completely shot and she felt delirious after cumming for what felt like an eternity. After Juniper made sure Hilda was alright, she guided her to the shower where the two of them could wash off all the sweat, spit, and cum that painted their bodies. Hilda’s face was halfway covered in spunk and Juniper made her close her eyes while she scrubbed away at the mess with some soap and a small hand towel. Removing the sperm that had gotten lodged within her hair would prove to be a more troublesome endeavor, but the sooner it got removed, the better, and Juniper wasted no time in picking away at the clumps of cream colored debris that clotted Hilda’s wet locks.

“I didn’t realize oral sex was so messy,” said Hilda, flinching in pain as Juniper yanked off a glob of seed that had already started to harden.

“Sorry – did I hurt you? And it’s usually messy, although sex with me is typically a little more so.”

“A little? I practically drowned! Is that normal?”

“Okay – a lot more so with me. It’s because my aura is so strong. You already know that strengthening your aura enhances your physical and magical abilities right? Well it also enhances other things…”

“Like cum shots, apparently.”

“Yes, like semen production. It also affects endurance. I know I came rather quickly before, but my erection could have lasted through multiple orgasms.”

“Oh really? I’ll have to keep that in mind for the next time.”

“You’re not being serious, are you? Do you really want to continue doing this, even after your first experience was so terrible?”

“Who said I thought it was terrible? That was really fun! Sure, my jaw feels like it’s dislocated and I almost died, but I can’t wait till we do it again! It felt really good knowing that I was driving you so crazy. Even though I got scared at the end, it was still incredibly hot to make someone as poised as you turn into a freak. I like that side of you, although next time I want to at least get my shorts off - I’m looking forward to finding out what new lessons you could teach me, Professor.”

“I don’t know if it’s such a good idea for there to be a next time, Hilda. After losing myself like that with you, I’m scared at what might happen if we did something again.”

“You really worry too much, y’know? Didn’t we already get over this? I want you and you want me. Why are you trying to make this more complicated than it has to be?”

“Hilda…. Listen, I think the world of you – I love your playfulness, your spirit, your passion…I love everything about you, but I think keeping this kind of relationship may do more harm than good – and not just because I was rough with you. I’m supposed to be training you to be a guild member, and we didn’t even do anything in that regard today. What, are we just going to make love every time you come over here?”

“That sounds like a pretty fantastic idea to me.”

Hilda chuckled at her own comment, although her laugh faltered once she noticed Juniper’s hands had stopped picking away at the globs in her hair and a pair of stern eyes glaring at her.

“Can you please try to take this a little more seriously? I’m trying to be responsible but it’s hard when you’re being so dismissive about my concerns. What about your goals, Hilda? I can’t be your mentor and your lover. It creates problems within both relationships – not to mention that this is something we’ll have to hide. It’s still looked down upon for an adult like me to be having sex with someone your age. What if your mother gets suspicious?”

“She won’t find out, and even if she does, I’m sure we could make her understand. We really care about each other - who gives a crap what anyone else thinks!”

Juniper sighed.

 

“This is my fault; I don’t know what came over me. I couldn’t control myself and I’m sorry I misled you, but can’t you see how dangerous this relationship is? It’s not just your mother I’m worried about; I can have my title as a guild master revoked if anyone finds out what we did. And even if they didn’t, I could never be the same kind of teacher I was for you over the past year. Things will always be different between us now, but the best thing we can do is move on and try to forget about this.”

Hilda was silent. She looked lost and perplexed, as if Juniper’s words had delivered her to some unwelcome new world. Then, bit by bit, she started to break. Her lips curled into a tight grimace and her eyes strained as she began to cry. Juniper tried to console her by placing a hand on her shoulder, but it was quickly smacked away with a swing of Hilda’s arm.

“Fuck you,” said Hilda.

“Hilda, I’m sorry -.”

“Forget it, I’m leaving.”

Hilda slammed the sliding glass door to the shower open with enough force to make it crack and started to step out.

“Wait! Hilda, you can’t go out in this state. I’m sorry. I fucked up - I know I fucked up.”

Juniper latched onto Hilda’s arm, struggling to prevent her from exiting.

“Let go of me!”

“I know you’re upset but we need to talk about this. You’re still a mess and I want to work this out.”

Suddenly a ball of fire blasted from Hilda’s hand, knocking Juniper back against the shower wall. Hilda wasted only enough time to grab a towel as she ran out the bathroom, her wet feet slapping through the halls of the lab until Juniper heard the entrance door fling open and boom shut. Hilda was gone.

The impact hadn’t done enough to incapacitate Juniper, but still she remained hunched and naked on the floor of her still running shower.


	2. An Intro to Auras by Professor Juniper (Lore Entry #1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is merely a lore entry used to develop the world of the AU, so please excuse me for not including any smut or story! Look out for the next chapter for more of the sexiness!
> 
> This also isn't a necessary read, so please don't feel the need to bore yourself if these kinds of things don't interest you.

An Intro to Auras  
By Professor Aurea Juniper

The Great Change - the aptly titled incident that dramatically altered the state of the world ten centuries ago – transformed society as we know it in three different and equally significant ways. The development of the futanari gender (more commonly abbreviated as “futa”) and the transformation of the once insensitively named pokemon (short for pocket monsters) into anthromorphs each have brought with them a series of changes of colossal magnitude. But perhaps the most extraordinary change, at least for humans, has been the acquirement of auras for humankind.

Auras were once an exclusive feature of pokemon, granting them the capacity to perform – at the time - superhuman feats of might and magic, as well as longer lifespans, with some “legendary” types rumored to live for thousands of years. However, with the alterations brought upon by the still inexplicable event that some researchers and scientists are calling a true miracle, humans now have access to this bizarre power as well, and thus more knowledge concerning it.

Some aspects of auras we have known for a long time. For instance, we know there are eighteen different types of auras that bequeath users various abilities unique to their type; fire type auras let their hosts blast flames from their palms and water types are capable of breathing underwater, with training. Obviously the titles given to auras such as fire, grass, bug, etc. are gross simplifications, but they do allude to the properties their hosts inherit to a degree. Various auras also impact opposing ones in different ways, with some being highly susceptible to certain types (fire to water) and others being so resistant that they completely neutralize their effects (dark to psychic). There are also those who host auras with properties of two types, such as my apprentice who can utilize both fire and fairy abilities.

Probably the biggest breakthroughs that have been made regarding auras surround the area of their growth. While we always knew that we could strengthen auras through exhausting and rebuilding them (typically through battle and recovery), we now know that there are multitudes of ways to train and amplify their potency. Activities like writing, art, music production, and other creative endeavors have shown to positively affect aura growth. Meditation seems to also nourish auras to varying degrees, with some notable monks, such as the Great Sage Li of the Sprout Tower in Johto, having lived for hundreds of years thanks to the impressive auras they’ve developed. But the most consistently reliable way to foster aura growth is linked to engagements that involve interacting with multiple peoples. While fighting being the most recognized of these, with a thriving sport in aura battling contributing to its popularity, other sports like soccer, basketball, and hockey are also effective. Dancing with a partner is another activity that’s shown to significantly boost an aura’s raw potential, and I am both proud and a little embarrassed to say that I have spearheaded the research that has proven sexual activity to be another one of these potent aura enhancing practices. The obvious conclusion is that two or more auras acting on each other in some meaningful way leads to a more optimal level of growth, although the reasons behind this theory are still being debated.

We also are nearly one hundred percent certain that auras are currently immeasurable and live in a way comparable to how some people hypothesize spirits or consciousness to exist. They’re there, but they don’t seem to exist in the same way normal things do. We know they can be interacted with by other auras, as anyone who has had their aura “broken” has undoubtedly heard the distinct “shatter” and seen the flash of light that occurs the moment it exhausts, but my assumption is that they occupy another plane or dimension of reality, one that we cannot fully tap into and explore yet. It goes without saying that we are likely familiar with only a smidgen of all there is to know about a subject so ethereal, and that there will surely be many more breakthroughs concerning it as time passes and more brilliant minds populate the scientific arena.

Auras are a most fascinating thing indeed, captivating enough for me to devote my life to their research. Obviously this short essay has only scratched the surface of what there is to know about them; entire tomes can be, and have been, written concerning the subject. And if I were to relay to you everything I know about auras, their history, how they work and what they can do, I would surely bore the merely curious mind – to which this article was intended. I thank you for taking the time to read through this article, and my hope is that it sparks at least one inquisitive soul to investigate the vast amount of knowledge available concerning this most deserving of topics.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos if you genuinely enjoyed this, and feel free to leave a comment. I am always open to feedback, suggestions, and moral support :)


End file.
